Shattered Heart
by EternalxSunshine
Summary: Jasper has been cheated on and seeks comfort at Edwards house. What happens when he sees bella for the first time in 2 years? will he forget about alice? can he control himself around the new and improved bella? dominant jasper comes into play later on :
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own twilight. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **

**This is my first story. Please tell me what you think. And maybe give suggestions to make my story better. Tell me what you think! And don't be too harsh, it's my first story =P**

**Jasper POV**

I sat in the car parked in front of Speedway gas station. It was about 5:00 p.m. I stared at the raindrops pouring down my windshield. Why the hell does this have to happen to me? I thought to myself. I know Alice warned me that our relationship wouldn't last forever but I still couldn't wrap my mind around what had happened.

I was hoping that her visions of our relationship would change and we would last forever. I guess it just wasn't meant to be. I just didn't expect her to cheat on me. Not only that, but with my best friend Emmet?

The pain I was feeling was just so un-real. It was like she forgot everything that we had. When did they start screwing around? How did I not notice the signs? A flashback ran through my head of me entering the house from my hunting trip. Then walking into the bedroom to the sight Alice and Emmett tangled up in the covers.

A tear slowly crawled down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly. "Don't be weak" I thought to myself. I knew that our relationship wouldn't last forever. I just loved her so much I was trying everything in my power to keep her. I just needed to get away from this fucked up place.

Where could I go to though? I reached in my pocket for my cell phone and went through my address book. I couldn't talk to Carlisle this was just too embarrassing for me to talk about to my father. Esme was out of the picture too. Then I came across Edwards name. My loyal brother Edward who I haven't talked to in about 2 years. He stayed behind in Forks to be with Bella Swan. I wonder how they are doing, and if they've gotten married yet. I could always rely on Edward. He's been there through thick and thin with me.

I dialed Edwards Cell phone number. "Ring Ring..."the phone rang "What am I going to say? It's been years since we talked." I thought to myself "Ring Ring" The phone rang again "What am I going to say to him?" "Ring Ring..." I was just about to hang up when I heard a smooth voice answer the phone

"Hello?" Edwards voice chimed through the phone.  
"Edward! Hey man its Jasper" I answered  
"Jasper!? Damn it's been a while how have you been?"  
I felt a lump rise in my throat; I nervously ran my hand through my hair  
"Not good Edward…In fact that's why I'm calling you..." I replied  
"Oh man...what's up?"

I went silent as painful flashbacks of the incident flooded my mind.  
"Hello, Jasper?! You there?" Edward asked  
"Alice cheated on me!" I choked out  
Silence filled the air…  
"Edward man, please say something" I cried out.

"Sorry I'm just shocked that she would do something like that" He answered  
"Yeah, you and me both."  
"Where are you now?" he questioned  
"I'm at a speedway gas station in Seattle."  
"You drove all the way to Washington and weren't going to say anything?"  
"It was just a spur of the moment act, I just had to get the hell away from Alice, and Washington is the first place I thought of."  
"Come down to Forks, you can stay with Bella and me"  
"No man I wouldn't' feel right lounging around your house"  
"Jasper you're my brother, you need somewhere to stay till you get on your feet again and you're staying at my house, that's final."

I smiled to myself. There was the Edward I knew; always there to help out his loved ones.  
"All right I'll be there in about 45 minutes"  
"Okay see you then bro"  
With that we hung up. I started up the engine and made my way to Edwards house.  
I must have been driving a bit too fast. The ride to their house didn't take as long as I thought. It took about 30 minutes in the end.

I pulled up in the driveway to the mansion where all of us use to live in when attending Forks High School. It just belonged to Edward and Bella now. Edward obviously heard me approaching because when as I was pulling around the corner there was Edward standing in the doorway with a huge smile plastered on his face.

I got out of the car and before I could blink Edward was in front of me giving me a hug.  
"It's been too long Bro" He said  
"Yeah, yeah, I know" I responded  
"Come on in, we have a lot of catching up to do"

I followed Edward into the mansion. It had changed quite a lot from the last time I have seen it. They really put their own touch to the house. It didn't' look like his girl Bella was home.  
Edward led me into the living room. This part of the house hadn't changed one bit though. I was pleased that at least this was the same. We both took a seat on opposite sides of the living room.

Silence then filled the room. "So…" Edward started to say  
I cut him off real fast. "Edward, I want you to know that this means the world to me you helping me out with my situation."  
"You don't have to thank me Jasper. I know that you would do the same for me if anything like this ever happened to me."  
"Yeah, you know I would." I responded  
"Let's not talk about this depressing crap though, let's get caught up in each others lives from the past 2 years."

We talked and talked, catching up on everything that we missed in each others lives. Time was passing by quickly and I was actually starting to feel a little better. A few hours passed and then I heard the Front door opening.  
"Ah, Bella's Finally home." Edward said standing up, and heading to the door.  
I heard some muffled voices around the corner.

About five minutes later Edward returned. I saw a figure standing behind him who I figured was bella, but I couldn't' see her clearly.  
It had been a while since I had seen her too.

I slowly stood up getting ready to see her.  
"Jasper, you remember bella don't you?"  
Just then she stepped from behind Edwards figure.  
I went into complete shock. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.  
No this was not the bella that I've seen a few years back. She looked completely different…She looked beautiful, she wasn't ugly or anything last time I saw her, but now I couldn't keep my eyes off her.  
I don't know when this happened, but she was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.

"Earth to Jasper" Edward's voice rang through my head.  
"Yeah! Sorry, just spaced out." I replied  
Edward Started to laugh. How was I going to deal living in this house with this beautiful woman, and keep myself under control? It was like all thoughts of Alice completely left me once I set eyes on bella. I could just tell that even more problems would rise to the surface in the near future. This may have been the worst mistake I could make, staying with Bella and Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own twilight. It strictly belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**Please write a review for my story and tell me what you think. It would really make my day (:  
and for those of you who have started reading it, thank you very much (:  
On with Chapter 2!  
:D**_

**Bella POV**

Today had been quite a stressful day. I had been working my ass off at the police station. (Charlie helped me get this job there doing paperwork.) I had been working here for a little over a year now. Things had been going well but I was falling behind on paperwork and decided to stay late in order to catch up on my work.

I was hard at work when I heard my phone vibrate. I pulled the phone out of my purse. It was from Edward. I slid the phone open and viewed the text.

It read: "_Jasper is in a rut & he needs a place to stay, I told him that he could stay with us for a while, is that okay?"_

"_Yeah, its fine, you don't need to ask me, what happened?" I texted back_

"_I'll tell you later on when you get home." He replied_I wondered what could be wrong with Jasper. Was Alice with him? A million thoughts ran through my head but I decided not to worry about it so much right now and I'll find out soon enough when I get home.

A few hours passed and when I looked at the clock again it read 8:30pm. Jesus I needed to get home.  
I shut down my computer and started to gather my things.

Before I headed out for the night I went to my dad's office. "Well, I'm done for the night, I'll see you tomorrow Charlie."  
"All right Bells, see you tomorrow." I walked towards his desk and gave him a hug. Things between us weren't as awkward as they used to be.

I waved at him and headed out the building. Just as I was unlocking the car door my cell phone began to ring. I pulled the phone out of my purse, slid it open, and the caller ID said that it was Alice.

"Hey Alice!"  
"Hey Bella" Alice replied  
I instantly noticed that her voice was different, it didn't sound as quirky as it normally did  
"What's up?"  
"I screwed up badly bella; I'm such a horrible person." She said her voice cracking.  
"Does it have to do with Jasper?" I asked  
a long silence filled the air and all I could hear were Alice's sniffles from her crying.

"How did you know that?" She choked out  
"Because Edward told me that he's in a rut and staying at our house right now."  
"Oh my god! Bella will you keep me updated what's going on with him, and tell me how he's doing?"

"Yeah sure, but what happened with you two?" I questioned  
"I really don't feel like talking about it Bella, I'm sure Jasper or Edward will tell you all about it."  
"All right, that's fine."

"Bella…?"  
"Yeah, Alice?"  
"Please try to understand"  
"Wh-"The line went dead…She hung up on me.

I suddenly became anxious and wanted to know what was going on and fast. I slid into my beat up truck and started the engine. It roared to life.

I slowly backed out of the parking space and made my way home. During the ride home I was thinking hard about what was going on between Jasper and Alice. I hated knowing that they were going through so much pain.

Two years ago when I saw them together nothing seemed to trouble them. They seemed like a perfect couple and it seemed like no problems could touch them. I know that 2 years is a long time, but it just seemed impossible that something would lead them to going separate ways.

I slowly turned a sharp right onto the dirt road leading to the mansion. It was so nice Edward and I living together. I pulled up in front of the house.

Edward wasn't outside waiting for me like usual as I pulled up. I cut off the engine and hopped out of my truck. I slowly made my way to the front door while digging my house keys out of my purse.

As I started to unlock the door, somebody on the other side pulled it open. When I looked up it was none other then Edward. He stood there with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Welcome home, Hunny" He said while pulling me in for a kiss.  
Coming home to Edward was always great.  
I lingered on the kiss for a minute and he started to slowly withdraw from the kiss.

I frowned up my face in annoyance  
Edward just laughed to himself "You ready to see Jasper?" He asked.  
"Yeah, let's go" I said smiling

Edward led me into the living room. He stopped in the entrance to the doorway.  
He was blocking me from sight as he started to speak  
"Jasper, you remember bella don't you?"

I stepped out from behind Edward ready to see him for the first time in years.  
When I saw him he didn't say a word.  
He was just staring at me in a very odd way.

I looked at Edward not sure what to do.  
He shrugged his shoulders in response to my silent question.

"Earth to Jasper." Edward said  
He then quickly snapped out of his daze.  
"Yeah! Sorry, just spaced out." Jasper said in his smooth voice.

Edward just started to laugh.  
"It's all right; I know you're probably just stressed out." Edward said eyeing him suspiciously  
Jasper cleared his throat and started to walk towards me.

I started to move towards Jasper getting ready to give him a friendly hug. As I approached him he kind of hesitated, I stopped halfway. After a few seconds he came around and gave in to the hug.

He smelled kind of musty like he had been in the rain for a while. It wasn't the most pleasant smell in the world.

I withdrew from the hug after a few seconds.  
"Hey Jasper, it's been a while, glad to see you"  
"Y-yeah, you too bella"

I started to walk backwards, back to Edward.  
"I'm really glad you're here Jasper, Just make yourself at home, you are family after all." I stated.  
"Thanks for having me, you don't know how much it means to me, letting me stay here."  
"It's no problem at all, stay as long as you like." I replied with a smile on my face.

I looked up to Edward who hadn't been saying a word for quite a while. His eyebrows were creased and it looked like he was concentrating hard on something. He was looking at Jasper intensely but I just didn't know why. Was he reading his mind, trying to figure something out?

I looked back at Jasper and he was looking nervously at Edward.  
I didn't like the awkward silence going on in the room. I gave Edward a nudge in his arm and he snapped out of his concentration.

He looked at me questioningly and I asked "Are you all right?"  
"Yeah fine." He stated quickly

"Well Jasper, I'm sure you probably want some time to yourself, so let me show you to your room." Edward said.  
"Oh thanks, that'd be great."

As Jasper started to follow Edward up the stairs I noticed that he didn't have any luggage or anything in his hands.

"Jasper, where's your stuff?" I blurted out  
He turned around to face me.  
"Umm, I kind of left it back at home, was in such a rush that I forgot to bring my belongings" He said taking a sudden interest in the floor.

I still had no idea what was going on and couldn't wait to get some alone time with Edward so that I could find out what the hell was going on.

"Well do you want to borrow some of Edwards stuff for a while, and maybe we can go shopping for some new clothes for you."  
"Umm, sure if it wouldn't be too much of a hassle." He replied  
"Not at all, Edward would you give him some of your clothes? I'm going to get ready for bed."  
"Sure thing Edward hollered back, already making his way to the guest room."

As they disappeared from sight I slowly made my way up the stairs and into the bedroom.  
I didn't hear much talk between the two, just the shuffling of Items.  
I went to the bathroom and started brushing my teeth, flashing back on the events of this evening.

I finished washing up and then made my way into the bedroom once again.  
When I returned Edward was already there stretched out on the bed and a huge smile took over his face when he saw me.

I crawled onto the bed and was immediately wrapped into Edwards cool arms.  
I sighed contentedly.

"How was your day my little lamb?" Edward asked nuzzling my neck.  
"Long and stressful" I replied  
"Awww, I'm sorry."

He started placing cool, feathery kisses up and down my neck.  
I giggled as he slowly started to move, so that he was hovering me.  
He slowly kissed down my slender body leaving a tingling sensation wherever he kissed.

"Let me help you forget all the stress." He stated while slowly lifting up my silky night gown, and placing more light feathery kisses on my legs.

As he got to my thighs, he lingered there for a moment and I couldn't help but feel like I was melting.  
My eyes slowly shut as I felt him lace his fingers in my underwear slowly starting to pull them down.

All I could focus on now was the feeling of Edwards fingers and lips on my body. I felt him slide my panties down my legs and he crawled right back up placing those cool kisses on my body once again. Just as his lips started to reach my heat I sucked in a breath of air and held it ready for his next move.

Just as he was about to proceed there was there was a loud knock at our bedroom door.  
I jumped up in surprise looking around.  
I quickly started pulling down my nightgown not bothering to put on my panties again. Edward was already lying on the bed like nothing had happened.

"Yeah, come in" Edwards smooth voice answered.  
Jasper slowly opened the door.  
"Um, I was going to take a shower, but I don't know where the towels are at."  
"Oh, I'll show you." I said while getting off of the bed

I made my way towards the door past Jasper and he slowly followed. I made my way down the hallway towards the linen closet at the end where we kept all the towels. I opened it and pulled out two small hand towels and a large one.

I closed the linen closet and turned around to give him the towels. Jasper started me when I turned around, he was extra close to me as I turned around and I had run into him dropping the towels.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Jasper said while bending down to pick up the towels  
I held my hand to my heart and waved the other one side to side  
"No, no don't be you didn't' do anything wrong."

As jasper started to stand up after picking up the towels, I smelled the strong scent of whiskey mixed in with that musty smell in the air.

When I looked up at his face he seemed to be staring intently at me. "Jasper, you all right?" I questioned.  
"Yeah, I'll be all right." He said with a lazy smile. As I studied his face and slowly landed on his eyes a wave of lust and desire suddenly hit me.

I slammed back into the linen closet in surprise.  
A million thoughts must have rushed through my mind when that happened. Was this what jasper was feeling right now? Was it just the liquor kicking in?

Did he accidently let his mood slip?  
As I stared in shock at Jasper I heard Edward coming out of the bedroom.  
"Whoa, everything okay out here?"

I couldn't muster up a response I just stared at jasper in disbelieve. Was he feeling this way towards me? I mean I couldn't think of any other reason for this sudden mood.

Then Jasper's voice rang through my head. "Yeah, bella just tripped over my foot." Jasper responded to Edward.

I heard Edward laugh to himself as he came striding towards us. "Well I'm gonna go ahead and take a shower Jasper quickly said while walking away, not taking another look at me."

Okay, sure thing, see you in the morning Jasper. With that jasper was gone. Edward approached me and asked if I was all right. I just told him yeah and that my clumsiness got the best of me yet again. We made our way back into the bedroom shutting the door behind us.

Edward once again wrapped me in his cool arms and we just stayed that way for a while. I just sat there reflecting on everything that had happened in the past few hours.

"Edward?"  
"Yes, my little lamb?"  
"Can you tell me what happened to Jasper now?"  
"Mmm, Alice cheated on him with Emmett" He stated simply.

Shock once again took over my mind. Why would Alice do such a thing? I thought to myself  
"Are you serious?"  
"Mmhmm, poor fellow walked in on them in between the sheets."  
"That's horrible." I said in disbelief.  
"Yeah, I know, but get some rest you had a long enough day."

I got settled and everything that happened once again ran through my mind. Why was Jasper's mood filled with lust and desire? It must have been the liquor taking effect. I thought he would be of filled with heart break and everything. I would have to find out tomorrow I guess. I drifted off to sleep determined to find out some answers the next day.

**Edwards POV  
**While bella slowly drifted off to sleep, concerns flooded my mind. Earlier when bella had come home and she greeted Jasper, it was like he completely shut off his thoughts from me. I didn't understand. Did he do it un-purpose?

The look that he was giving Bella also worried me greatly. It wasn't a hateful look of any sort; he looked amazed in some way. Maybe I was over reacting, but something about the way his mood seemed to shift. Nah… I won't let it bother me. I'm most likely over reacting.

I mean what is the worst that could possibly happen. I then focused my attention on Bella sleeping. I listened to the beat of her heart, slow and steady as I waited for the sun to bring in a new day.

**I'm sorry if it's going quite slow. But I will get jasper and bella together soon. I'm just trying not to rush into it. Thank you everybody who is reading my story. Please don't forget to leave a review. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here it is. The next chapter ;)  
I really hope you like it. Jasper maybe is a little even more OOC. Jasper acts out in this chapter. Becomes kind of dominant? Idk you'll see what I mean. I really hope you like it. Not sure if it's what you expected. Near the end is where the action starts to happen.**

Enjoy… I really hope you do… 

**Bella's POV**

I slowly woke up the next day blinking my eyes to try and adjust to the sunlight. I reached to my side to cuddle with Edward. The only thing I felt was thin air. My eyes snapped open in shock.

I then heard Edward laughing downstairs. The memories of the previous night flashed in my mind. I completely forgot about Jasper staying here.

I grunted and got up making my way to the bathroom to freshen up. I turned on the light and looked myself in the mirror. "Ugh, I look a mess" I muttered to myself.

I walked over to the shower and turned on the water. After slowly stripping my clothes off I got in letting the warm water hit my body.

I quickly washed up and got out of the shower getting dressed. I combed through my hair deciding to just let it air dry. I applied a little bit of makeup and then opened the bathroom door and started to make my way downstairs.

When I reached the bottom stairs I heard talking coming from the living room. I slowly made my way into the living room. When I reached the living room Edward looked up with a huge smile on his face.

He ran over to me and picked me up for a hug before I could even blink.  
"Good morning little lamb" he said while kissing my neck. I couldn't help but laugh at how he was acting.

"Good morning to you too" I said in between laughs. He then slowly let me down and I straightened myself up. I looked over to the couch and saw Jasper sitting there concentrating very hard on the television.

"Morning Jasper" I said with a smile. He quickly looked up and smiled back saying good morning.

"Come sit down, and watch some TV. with us" Edward said  
"Nah, I'm starving, I'm gonna go cook me some breakfast." I started walking to the kitchen and heard footsteps right behind me. It was probably Edward thinking that he needed to help.

I went to the fridge to look at what I could cook for myself. As I was looking I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. I quickly turned around to see Edward there with a huge grin plastered on his face.

I laughed at how goofy he was being. I stopped quickly though when I looked in his eyes. They were pitch black and I became worried knowing that he needed to hunt.  
"Edward, Darling?" I said while stroking his cheek. He closed his eyes obviously liking the feeling.

"Yes my little lamb?" He said with that smile still on his face.  
"When was the last time that you went hunting?" His eyes then suddenly snapped open and he slowly unwrapped his arms from around me.

"Err, it's been a while." He said while scratching his head nervously.  
"I think that you should go hunt, your eyes are pitch black." I replied.

"No I can wait a little longer, I should help you cook."  
"Edward you know that I don't need help cooking, its better if I just do it myself."  
His eyes shifted to the floor and he started to drag his foot across the floor back and forth nervously.

"Edward, you all right?" His eyes then shifted up to meet mine and a weak smile came on his face.  
"Yeah, I just hate to leave you."  
"Awww, Edward you act like you're going for a year or something." I said moving in to give him a hug.

"Tell you what…" I started to say as I grabbed his face so that he could look me in the eyes. "You go out and hunt now, and later on I'll spend the whole evening making up the time we spend apart today." I finished with a wink.

At first he stared at me clueless but I saw his eyes light up when he realized what I meant. A smile spread across his face.

"Well I better go ahead and get hunting then." He said with a devious smile on his face. I just laughed at his silliness. "Go on, get out of here." I said while playfully smacking his back.

"I'm going to go ask Jasper if he wants to go, and then I'm gone." He said while kissing my cheek.

"All right I'll see you later." I said with a wink. The smile never his face grew even bigger and then he was gone in lightning speed.

I just laughed to myself and once again went to the fridge. I decided to go ahead and scramble some eggs. I started to crack the eggs into the frying pan. I then heard somebody shuffle behind me.

When would Edward get the point? He just needed to go ahead and hunt and stop worrying about me. I quickly turned around as I started to speak "Edward just go ahead and hu-" I stopped mid sentence. It was Jasper standing there.

"Oh hey Jasper, I thought you were going hunting with Edward."  
"Uh, no I already went hunting just recently." He stuttered out.

"Oh all right." The egg's start to sizzle in the frying pan, and I turned around to grab a wooden spoon out of the kitchen drawer.

"You need any help cooking?" Jasper said as I started to scramble the eggs in the frying pan.

"Nah, it's fine, I've got it, thanks though." I said as I continued to stir the eggs.

He went quiet after that and I didn't know what else to say so I just continued to scramble the eggs up. I could sense Jasper still standing behind me and I started to feel awkward. The two of us never really talked in the past, so I really didn't know what to talk about to him. His footsteps then moved across the floor towards the living room.

A few minutes passed and the eggs were finally done. I reached for the cabinet and got a plate out. I then grabbed the pan up and scooped the eggs out into the plate. Turning off the stove, I picked up the plate and started to make my way to the living room. As I turned around Jasper was no longer there.

As I arrived in the living room Jasper was sitting there concentrating on the TV just like he was earlier. I made my way over to the couch and sat next to him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him tense up a little bit.

At this point I was starting to regret having Edward leave to go on his hunting trip. Things were just becoming too awkward. I looked up to the TV as I started to eat my eggs. The show that he was watching was cheaters.

A woman was walking into the restaurant with a bunch of camera men and crew members following her. She walked through the restaurant and went through until she reached the back. They then flashed the camera to a man and a woman all over each other.

That's when the woman just lost it. A lot of hostile words were flying out of her mouth. The man that had just been busted instantly tried to think up a lie to save his ass.

The woman then reached out to attack the woman he was cheating with. The crew then had pulled her back and the host tried to calm her down but it wasn't working. She just kept screaming at her boyfriend. I glanced over at Jasper to see his reaction.

He just sat there motionless focused hard on the TV. How could he watch this? It must be really getting to him watching this. Then as if he could read my mind he changed the channel to two & a half men.

I sat there quietly and ate my eggs while watching the show. I sat through 2 episodes of two and a half men. I finally decided to get up and go and make up my bed.

"I'm going to go and make my bed now Jasper" He just nodded his head in response. After washing my plate I made my way to the bedroom. I started to set the pillows down on the floor and pulled the covers neatly over the bed. I then felt somebody standing behind me. I knew it was Jasper and I assumed that he was probably trying to help out again. I turned around and jumped at how close he was to me.

"Jasp-" I started to say but was quickly cut off when his lips pressed gently onto mine. I quickly pulled away in disbelief of what he just did.

"Jasper what are you doing?!" I screamed. He didn't say anything he just stared at me. I was furious at what he had just done. He started to move in closer, I instantly started to back up forgetting the bed was right behind me.

I fell onto the bed and Jasper just kept getting closer and closer to me. I started to panic then.

"Jasper, stop and think what you're doing, I'm your brothers fiancé for Christ sakes!!!" He didn't even pause to think about what he was doing.

He then moved his way on the bed to hover over me. I just froze up scared to even move. Lightly stroking my cheek he started to move his head down, getting closer and closer for another kiss.

"Jasper, plea-" I was then cut off by his lips crashing down on mine. I squirmed underneath him and flailed my arms around. He pinned them down and tears started to flow down my face.

I then felt a wave of calmness try and take over. He was trying to use his powers to calm me down. I did my best to fight against it, but his power became too strong. I instantly became calm.

I just lay there as the calmness took over. I thought that if I just stopped that it would be over soon. Oh boy! Was I ever so wrong.

As I lay there he moved both my wrists to one hand. His hands slowly moved to toy with the bottom of my shirt as his tongue started to trace the outside of my lips.

The calmness was still taking over my mind. This emotion though was quickly replaced by a much more unwanted mood. Lust took over my mind as Jasper pushed the waves of emotion towards me.

I tried my hardest to fight it but the emotion was just too strong. As he slowly started to lift my shirt a little, his tongue started to ask for entrance in the kiss.

I couldn't help but oblige. His cool hands slipped underneath my shirt and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips.

He just explored my mouth deepening the kiss.

Jasper pulled his mouth off of mine and began to work his way down my neck sucking on the pulse points. I tried so hard to fight the emotions that were taking over me.

My skin felt like it was on fire everywhere he touched despite the fact that his skin was freezing. I closed my eyes as Jasper continued kissing my neck and working under my shirt. My heart rate sped up as I felt Jaspers Member twitch in between my legs.

"You're so beautiful Bella dear." he muttered as he placed light feathery kisses on my neck, working his way back up to my mouth.

His hips started to rock back and forth as he grinded on me. My eyes flashed open instantly. Jasper's breathing then became heavier.

My eyes rolled back in my head from the feeling. I felt his member every now and then brush lightly against me.

The feeling was too much for me. He then let go of my hands as he moved to my stomach and started to kiss there. The moment he started kissing my stomach, he was done.

I felt a rush of wind and when I looked again, Jasper was gone. I laid there as my first emotions started to come flooding back.

I instantly began to panic and my heart rate went into overdrive. I laid there for a few minutes trying to compose myself. I refused to cry at this moment.

What the hell was wrong with Jasper? I mean seriously he was like a completely different person. I knew for a fact now that he was using his powers against me.

I just couldn't figure out why the hell he was making a move on me. He was Edward's brother for crying out loud.

I then heard voices downstairs and the realization sunk in that Edward was home. That was the only reason Jasper stopped what he was doing. I quickly finished making up the bed.

After pulling myself together I started running downstairs, needing to see my Edward. As I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw Edward standing there with a huge grin on his face. I instantly jumped into his arms giving him a huge hug.

He caught me without hesitation. I started planting kisses on him. He chuckled lightly and seemed a bit taken back by my clinginess.

"Geez, what's gotten into you?" I wanted to tell Edward what had happened but I didn't want any chaos to break out between the brothers. I figured that I would confront Jasper on his actions later on.

"I just missed you so much." I replied still hugging him tightly.  
"Awww, I missed you too babe." He said planting a light kiss on my lips.

He then gently set me down and grabbed my hand to pull me towards the living room. He sat down next to jasper, who was once again tuned into the TV. Edward slowly pulled me onto his lap.

"So what did you two do today?" He asked.

I saw Jasper glance at me from the corner of his eyes. "Uh, we just watched some TV." He simply stated.

I didn't like what happened between us earlier at all, but I just couldn't bring myself to tell Edward. I didn't want the two to get into a fight. I knew that I would get to the bottom of this later on.

"What'd you watch?" He asked.

"Two & a half men." We both said at the same time. Edward just started to laugh a little.

"Yeah, and I fixed up the bed right before you got home." I added.

"Hmm, so you two have been cooped up inside the house all day?"

"Pretty much." I answered

"That's no fun. Tell you what, how about we go out for a few drinks, get you two out of the house."

"I don't know…" I started to say. I wasn't sure if I felt like it.

"Yeah come on you two. Jasper you can borrow some more of my clothes until tomorrow when we take you shopping for some clothes."

"Err… all right, thanks Edward."

"Well let's get ready!" Edward said as he slowly got up while pulling me off of his lap.

I couldn't believe that we were going to a night club tonight. After everything that had happened today. Fear started to build up inside me. What if something terrible happens? No, I'm being silly, nothing would happen while Edward's here.

My fears started to go away as I thought about Edward being there to protect me. Hopefully he would be around me at all times. This way Jasper would not be able to get any alone time with me in case he was planning for something else to happen. I would make it my mission to never leave Edward's side. Little did I know what was in store for me tonight.

****

**So… did you like it? I worked really hard writing this chapter. Tell me what you think of Jasper. Review please! They make me ridiculously happy! So happy that I want to update faster!**

**XOXO- Misha! **


End file.
